A Popstar's Dream
by MikuLovesCows
Summary: Kaito is a famous singer, who millions around the world love. Miki along with her best friend Iroha however, despise him. But when the famous blue transfers to Miki's school, he immediately becomes interested in her… (NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTERS!)
1. Alone At School

_Miki's POV_

Here I am… Alone again… Well except for Iroha, who was at my side, walking next to me. Where are we you ask? Well, we're currently walking through a deserted, empty hallway of the one and only, famous music institution: Yamaha High. On a normal day, we'd be fighting through crowds of people, trying to get to our next class in a rapid race against the ever-ticking clock.

But today, things were quite different, as the extremely famous Kaito Shion was having a concert, and all the students (and even the _teachers_) had skipped school to attend. Even though we expected the people that had gone should've been mostly females, all the males had chosen to attend also, somehow making the school feel even emptier without the boy's usual commotion. What did those components add up to? The recipe for disaster: Iroha and I, completely alone in the massive school. And Iroha could be mischievous and quite a snoop when she wanted to or had the chance.

I didn't see what was so great about the blue popstar, and neither did my best buddy. Gakupo, the previous annoying male singer, had lost popularity and eventually died down, and I remembered that Iroha and I had thought it would be the end of annoying boy singers. Unfortunately for us, another one popped up on the market: Kaito Shion. His debut album had been played in the school constantly, and twice my best friend and I had shown up to class wearing ear plugs: which quite frankly, made it quite hard to concentrate, as we couldn't quite hear what the teacher had said.

Another time we had come adorned with blindfolds over our eyes, as it really wasn't appealing to watch your principal belly-dance to "Sennen no Dokusouka," one of Kaito's popular singles. Since then, my kitty-lover friend complained that her eyes always burned at the sight of the man, and unfortunately, we never thought of him the same way again.

"Whatever happened to Hatsune Miku?" Iroha grumbled, swinging her bright red Hello Kitty lunch box in front of her. (Iroha had never gotten over the Hello Kitty franchise, and Rin constantly made fun of her about it. The result? Not a very pretty sight.)

Hatsune Miku was Iroha's favorite artist, but according to the news, she was thrown overboard by Kaito in the music industry. Although they were considered enemies, rumor had it, the two were friends, and had even made a couple duets together: ones such as "Cantarella," "Cendrillion," and "Imitator," who they had done with Kagamine Len.

Len was another famous singer: one we did not find annoying, he was also extremely popular, landing an impressive third place in the top 10 list of singers, third only to Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion. I did think he was worthy of the high rank, as I often caught myself tuning in to Kagamine Len's songs on the radio. Also, Iroha and I were small fans of his: but according to my friend, Miku always came first.

Sadly, Len and Rin were siblings, but Rin wasn't that successful in the music industry, and was simply the _"best singer of the school." _However, unlike Len, my childhood friend and I didn't think she deserved the prestigious title. Despite Iroha and I's dislike for her, Rin was certainly the most popular girl in Yamaha High, she could have that. But she as also the snide gossiper, and the bully, constantly flanked right and left by cronies, she was a wannabe magnet: constantly attracting any innocent soul that might float in her path. My friend and I, unlike anyone else in the school despised her, and we would do anything to make her look bad.

"Well, what do we do now?" I piped up, turning my gaze towards the girl standing next to me, hateful thoughts of Rin still lingering in my mind.

Iroha's golden eyse glinted mischievously, the way they always did when she had a dangerous, stupid idea that would probably do us more harm then good, "Let's snoop in the teacher's lounge!"she shouted the words with a crazy enthusiasm, obviously not taking even a second to think about the consequences in the long run.

I rolled my eyes, a smile making its way onto my face at my friend's impish attitude, "You know, just because the school's empty doesn't mean we can do whatever we want…" I attempted to reason with my childish best friend.

She pouted, glaring at me, and retorted childishly, "Aw! You're no fun Miki!"

I chuckled at her statement, and took a moment to empty my bag into my locker. After I was done emptying all my junk into the cramped metal compartment, I turned back to Iroha. "Where's Lui? I'm sure he'd want to snoop with you," I inquired, knowing perfectly well she had a crush on a certain Lui Hibiki, a particularly mischievous senior.

A rosy blush painted over my friend's face, and she glared at me, not hesitating to protest against my implied statement, "How would I know where he is?"

I smirked, knowing very well Iroha knew what I meant, "Oh please, you guys are practically joined at the hip, always together you two."

Her golden gaze averted away from mine, and focused them on a locker on the other side of the wall, blush still on her face. She looked deep in thought as she refused to meet my eyes, then almost immediately the embarrassed composure was gone. Iroha turned towards me again, and this time sparks of excitement lit up her golden orbs, and she boldly exclaimed, "Let's crash Kaito's concert!"

For a minute, I stared at her bleakly, not fully comprehending what I had just heard. Then her words really sank in. This time, I stared at her in pure disbelief, mouth agape, and wondered if she had finally lost all her marbles. I knew perfectly well that Iroha was practically tipping on the brink of insanity, so it seemed perfectly plausible. "Crash his concert? Do you even _know_ how many security guards there are?"

Her smile widened, and her honey-suckle orbs gleamed dangerously, in a way that I did not feel very safe about. "Yup! And that's what makes it more fun!" she exclaimed, already hopping up and down in an act of excitement and anticipation.

I shook my head disapprovingly, knowing perfectly well where the conversation was going; as we had had it many times before. "And that's exactly how you're going to die, 'having fun.'" I replied flatly, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes immaturely, obviously mock imitating me, "Oh ha-ha, rest assured, I'll be fine!" But I knew whenever she said that, she always got more trouble then originally she bargained for.

Choosing at that moment to wisely terminate the conversation, I proceeded to watch my younger friend as she adjusted her bright red helmet, hello kitty styled of course. Then an absentminded thought floated into my mind, and I proceeded to focus my eyes on my watch. When I realized the time was right, I began my usual ritual that was performed whenever Kaito had a concert, "3… 2… 1…" I counted silently to myself, "0!"

As if on cue, the double doors from the south entrance were thrown open in a mad frenzy, then the north doors. And at that very moment, hell broke loose: every student in the school (except for Iroha and I), stormed the building, sucking up all of our so-desired space. After them, every member of the school staff pounded in, every single one of them squabbling about the concert.

Throughout the commotion, I witnessed a tall orange-haired male making his way over, and realizing the identity of the boy, a smirk made its way onto my lips.

When he was close enough to be in our hearing range, he exclaimed cheerfully to Iroha,"Heya Roh-roh!"

She of course, blushed, and replied stubbornly, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that Lui!" she retorted, but I noticed a small smile set on her face.

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his orange head comically, "Sorry Roh-roh, I'm used to it."

Her smiled widened slightly, "It's alright." She replied shyly, her face as light pink as her dusty rose locks.

Lui really was the only one that could make her seem weak and vulnerable, as she always melted at the sight of him. Most of the time, my best friend was stubborn, hot-headed, immature, and overall hard to get along with if you don't know her well. But around Lui it was like she had a personality transplant, as she constantly fussed about what leaving a good impression, which I always responded to with an amused eye-roll. Most of the time, this resulted in her having a dramatic mental breakdown, and _that _would always end with me snickering softly to myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Lui, who piped up, "I gotta go Roh-roh, I promised to meet up with Ring, she's having trouble with math!"

Ring was Lui's hyper-active sibling, who always armed with candy in hand: but she was never willing to share it. All in all, Ring probably was the most insane girl I knew, with Iroha coming in a close second.

"O-ok, visit later!" Iroha shouted after him, blush never once leaving her face. Then the minute he was gone, she turned back to me, eyes shining with adoration.

"Hold on there a sec Cupid; I thought you said you didn't like him?" I questioned her, a tilt of amusement embedded in my tone.

She glared at me, obviously not finding my statement amusing, as I did, "I-I don't like him…" she stammered, not making eye contact with me.

I chuckled, finding the situation getting more amusing by the second, "_Sure _you don't… you _love _him!" I swooned under my breath.

She whipped her head towards me, her eyes flaring, "What was that?" she asked her voice dark and dangerous.

I knew she hated when I teased her about Lui, so I decided to _not _piss her off and practically commit suicide. "Nothing! You heard wrong that's all!" I replied, tilting my head in a childish manner, my tone innocent and angelic.

She shot a suspicious glare back at me, before reverting back to her usual crazy, adventurous self. When she did this, I took a moment to exhale, relieved that I hadn't been brutally beaten up, or worse. The pinkette could be quite violent when she wanted to, and I really hated pushing her buttons. When I was actually stupid enough to tick her off, it usually ended up in a trip to the E.R., with Iroha frantically repeating the word, "Sorry," the whole ride there.

But I loved her anyway, no matter how many times she beat me up, mentally scarred me, and constantly tried to get me in the most dangerous of situations. But that was just what she did when she was having a good day, and I had yet to find out what she was like on her worst. However, thinking it through, I realized I didn't actually want to know, and found it better to stay on her good side.

Suddenly, at a random glance at my watch, I realized how late it had gotten. School was ending in about… my thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signaling the day was in fact, over. I grabbed Iroha's hand, leading her towards the dorm we both shared, brutally ignoring her protests of wanting to see Lui again.

"You can see him if you come with me," I reassured her, and she immediately brightened up, obediently following me, humming the whole way through. Sometimes she even passed in front of me in an effort to get to the dorm faster.

I smiled a secret little smile, "I could use her obsession with Lui for an advantage," I joked to myself, knowing perfectly well I wasn't _that _cruel and wouldn't dare stoop that low, especially for my best friend.

We had just traveled up one set of stairs, and were ready for the second set, when Iroha suddenly came to a stop, me crashing into her back. I mumbled a long string of curses, "What was that for?" I inquired angrily, but my friend was rooted on the spot.

Then looking over her shoulder, and I saw Rin, planting her little butt right in the middle of the stairs. I groaned, really not wanting to deal with whatever Rin had planned, especially not today of all days. But the self-satisfied smirk on the blonde's face made me know that we were in for an extremely long argument…


	2. A Bold Confrontation, and Iroha vs Mario

**Author's Note: For those of you who are Rin fans, just know that I don't actually hate her as a character, and I have a plan for her ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, and don't take credit for anything but the writing.**

**P.S. Thanks SO much vocaloidstoriesforyou and ddrrddrr! You guys rule!**

* * *

_Miki's POV_

"Hey Rin, darling, mind moving?" I asked her with mock sarcasm, my tone attempting to sound sweet but my eyes telling a completely different story from my voice.

Rin scoffed, "Yes I do mind, I'll stay where I am, thank you," she huffed with an air of finality; flipping her hair in a way that I assumed was supposed to be a disgusted manner.

Scanning us, her gaze fell on Iroha, and an evil smirk appeared on her face: Rin's absolute favorite expression. "Ah, if it isn't Ms. Hello Kitty?" she inquired, looking at my best friend as if she was something that the blonde had just scraped off the bottom of her heel.

And as if on cue, two cronies next to her immediately began cracking up, like someone would if Rin had just brought up the best joke in the history of mankind. However, Iroha and I were completely used to the behavior, and didn't think twice about it, instead rolling our eyes and exchanging a look.

Rin, who once again focused her heavy gaze back at us, shot us a sneer, as if the whole thing was just another orderly game that she wasn't interested in. Now an average girl would probably run away sobbing with fear, but my kitty friend and I weren't exactly average human beings, so we didn't blink when Rin glared at us menacingly.

"Anyway just get out of my sight losers, your germs are spreading!" the blonde spoke snottily, sticking her nose high in the air as if she were Queen Elizabeth the III, and we were mere peasants: begging at her feet for mercy.

"Hey _ouja-sama*_?" Iroha piped up, seemingly knowing the aggravating blonde wasn't going down without a fight, her golden eyes flashing with little bursts of anger, "It's not really a bundle of joy seeing you either, so please move so we can stay out of each other's lives!"

Rin smiled wryly, "Tempting offer Hello Kitty, but I'll have to pass," her tone was crisp, as if she were rejecting a mere snack. Her icy blue eyes skimmed over us as if we were nothing more then a useless piece of junk, and to her, we probably were.

I saw Iroha's hands ball into fists at her sides, and I instinctively grabbed her shoulder in a fatal attempt to stop any violence. My younger friend's annoyance only seemed to fuel Rin further of the edge, her heavy glare boring holes in ours, with pure amusement flittering in her cold, vacant eyes. The eyes of a heartless human, though we weren't actually sure if Rin was a human.

Seeing her fond amusement, a spark of anger lit up inside me, and caused a major forest fire. The image of Smokey the Bear briefly flashed in my mind, him warning me of the dangers, but I shoved him away. "We're just toys to you, huh? Just like everyone else, correct?" I exploded, my glare now piercing hers, in a futile attempt to beat the blonde at her own game. I was unable to handle all of Rin's meddling and toying with innocent lives anymore, she was going way overboard with the cruelty! A girl could have a great family, amazing life and a good education, but if she even got the _slightest _bit on the treacherous blonde's bad side, she'd return the next day depressed, destroyed and be the saddest girl you'll ever meet.

Hearing my angry declaration, Rin's smirk widened, spreading from ear-to-ear and turning into a very smug one, "Yup," her high-pitched tone was cool and blasé, clearly indicating she didn't care about soul, as if it wasn't obvious before. Her voice was still every ounce annoying and high, and I glimpsed Iroha wince at the sound of Rin's vocal chords moving.

Even though the fact that Rin had noticed Iroha's ear pain amused me, I felt the spark further ignite, spreading in my stomach even faster, and making it's way up to my chest: enveloping my heart in pure rage. And that was my breaking point. I wanted to thrash at Rin, wanted to hurt her, but managed to keep my composure: knowing the consequences in the long run if I did something reckless.

Instead, I grabbed Iroha's wrist, pulling her away from the scene and up the stairs, not caring about Rin's little victory smirk. As we headed up the steep steps, I purposely knocked my knee into Rin's side, sending her body towards the railing. Eventually the surface of Rin's forehead collided with the metal bar, a loud clang bouncing of the walls form the collision and it leaving quite an unattractive gash where the metal had met Rin's skin.

A guilty smirk found itself on my face, and my body was enveloped with the pleasure that you can only get when you hurt someone you hate. And with that thought, I threw an innocent "sorry" over my shoulder, knowing perfectly well she knew what I actually meant. And with that, Iroha and I were off on our journey up the stairs.

As soon as my kitty-loving companion and I arrived at our door, I fished for the key in my pocket, and pulling it out with a flourish, inserted it into the respective keyhole. Iroha threw the door open, and we tumbled in, glad to be away from the high-school drama and in a quiet, relaxing area.

Settling into her bed, the top bunk that was right over mine, I heard Iroha say, "Hey Miks, did ya hear about the new student?" Her tone was inquisitive, as she leaned over the side of her bed to look at me.

"Nope," I replied, surprised at the fact that there might be new student, as new arrivals were quite rare around these parts, "What are the rumors?"

Iroha shrugged, a bemused, faraway look wandering in her golden eyes, "That's why I asked you," she said matter-of-factly, cocking her head in pure puzzlement.

"I'll ask Mayu about it later," I decided finally, knowing my yandere friend would soon fill me in on everything, and I took a moment to settle myself back in the warmth of my tiny bed, my eyes slowly shutting as pure tiredness ran up and down my veins. And restraining a yawn, I suddenly realized how extremely tired I was, high school drama really does wear you out. All I remember was the faint sounds of Super Mario Bros being played somewhere above me, Iroha was playing I assumed, then I fell into a deep, long, peaceful sleep, one of which I haven't had in a while.

I woke to the sound of a large crash, and I shot up with a jolt, my eyes wide. Looking over, I glimpsed Iroha, crashed to the ground, and I leaned back at my pillow, relieved that it wasn't anything that bad. Leaning over the side of my bed, I decided to check if my friend was alright and still in one piece. Iroha still had her red 3ds clutched in her hand, and the bright title screen of Super Mario Bros 2 flashing on the screen of the console.

Iroha grinned sheepishly at me from the carpeted ground, and nervously explained the situation, whilst rubbing the back of her head in a comical manner, "Uh, Princess Peach really pisses me off?"

I shook my head in an act of mock disapproval, and amused smile creeping on my face as I stared down at my hyperactive roommate. And I stuck my hand out boldly, helping my cat companion up. Iroha, after mumbling a shameful "thanks," immediately hopped back on the top bunk, grabbed her 3ds and ripped Super Mario Bros 2's cartridge out of the console: instead replacing it with Mario Kart 7.

"Oh no no no no no," I silently and quickly chanted in my head, "Don't do it Iroha," I thought, my teeth gritted tightly, "You know what happened last time…" The memory of Iroha's 3ds being shattered into a million little pieces played back in my memory, and I vaguely recalled it was because she had gotten 5th place in a race. After a frantic attempt at trying to convince the girl that 5th place was wonderful, and a hefty repair price, Iroha's 3ds console was good as new. Which unfortunately, I couldn't say about the massive dent the repair had left in my ever dwindling bank account. After about a dozen apologies, Iroha was back at it, spending endless hours navigating Mario through the complicated courses of each game she played, and I had a feeling she wasn't going to succeed in this one…

A few seconds later, I heard an anguished, angry cry emit from Iroha's bed and I rolled my eyes, pleasantly surprised she had actually survived for a breath-taking 7 seconds without completely exploding. I peered over the edge of Iroha's patchwork covers, and witnessed the girl, her eyes both transformed into bright-red flames that burned fiercely as she pumped all her hatred and anger into one glare that she pointedly directed at the screen.

"Uh, Iroha...?" I muttered, lightly poking her arm. She did not look up from her game, her eyes glued to the screen, her fingers rapidly moving the small grey joystick in a mad frenzy.

By now the goal lines were in sight, and Iroha ended in 4th place, I enthusiastically clapped for her, spewing out cheers in a long burst of encouragement, a sheepish, slightly scared expression on my face. When she did not reply, I shyly peered over at her. I found her eyes still burning, her fist clenching around the 3ds. I braced myself for the impact on the wall, blatantly saying goodbye to my latest paycheck, and still in a bracing position, I heard a large crash, then a crack appear on the wall.

I sighed and shook my head, then a solution hit me like a comet, and I suggested, "Iroha, why don't you try your hand at Sonic..?"

* * *

_*oujo-sama- _Princess in Japanese

**Author's Note: Sorry it was so short, it's kind of a filler chappie for what's to come!**

**Stay tuned and don't forget to drop a review please!**


	3. What's The Worst That Could Happen?

Hey! I got two more reviews~! Thanks yiseunggi and Mipiko!

*Gives virtual cookies to all 4 reviewers*

Disclaimer: Yup, _still _don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

Five strangled screams, a trip to GameStop, and one Sonic Generations game later, Iroha was back on her bed with her 3ds in hand and smile on her face as she cheerfully guided Sonic through the levels of the colorful game.

Meanwhile,_ I_ was sitting at a table in the small kitchen, face buried in my hands, in an attempt to comfort my grieving soul. I stared moodily down at the two papers resting oh-so-innocently on the surface of the wood, the source of my troubles. If you guessed it, the two papers were in fact, bills. Iroha's bills in fact. But _like always_, I found myself addressing them, and taking cash out of my own pocket to pay for my friend's mishaps: and this time was no different. Finally rising from the glossed cheery-wood table, I exited through the doorway and into the bedroom, sigh escaping my lips.

My bouncy cat friend was still on her bed, and she greeted me cheerfully, her eyes flitting off the screen to meet mine for a second, and then focusing back onto the handheld. I mumbled an agitated counter-greeting, the image of the two pieces of paper burning in my mind, silhouettes white against the deep darkness. Climbing grumpily into my bed, I wrapped the covers around me in a thick cocoon, and turned to face the wall, just realizing how late it had gotten. Tired from the day's hustle and bustle, I felt my eyelids droop, and I shut my eyes in an attempt to break away from the real world and into the realm of sweet, sweet slumber.

My actions were to no avail however, as every few seconds I would hear the "brriing!" of the game, the sound it made whenever Sonic hit an enemy or an obstacle and lost some of his oh-so-precious rings. On hearing this over and over again, I came to realize that Iroha was bad at the game. _Insanely bad_. Rolling over in an agitated frenzy, I pulled the pillow out from under my head and attempted to block my ear canals with it, to no avail.

Unable to stand it anymore, I _shot_ up from bed, peering angrily over the side of Iroha's sleeping spot.

"Hey Iroha!" I asked, my voice dripping with rage as I glared at the younger girl, "Put the game down, do you even _know _how_ late_ it is right now? You broke curfew by like an hour!"

Iroha pouted, shooting a glare down at me, "Fine meanie," she murmured curtly, clearly annoyed, but closing the game and pulling down the lid of her red console, "You don't have to be so _snippy_ about it…"

I grit my teeth in anger, gnashing them together, "_I'm_ the one that _bought_ you that game, you ungrateful little..!" I thought indignantly, feeling as though the blood flowing in my veins was heating up into a boiling mess of crimson lava.

But I forced myself to keep up my wall of composure, and huddled back into bed: mumbling curses under my breath as I lay still. I shut my eyes slowly and listened to my own shallow breathing as I drifted in and out of consciousness, the world around me turning vague.

Then, at the very moment where I felt the most like I was about to go to sleep, I heard a slight movement coming from above me, and a little rustle of patchwork covers. I jolted awake in bed, still in my laying position but fully awake and my eyes wide, but managed to remain silent, waiting for the next movement. Almost instantly the area around my roommate and I was flooded with light, small rays, but a fairly bright ones. I heard something vague being mumbled, the sound coming from the bed above me.

"If that's Iroha I swear to _Jesus_…" I thought a cross scowl making its way onto my face as I waited for more sounds. I heard a slight click, like a moveable slider was being pushed slightly up.

Then I heard a very familiar sound, bounce off the walls and hit my eardrum, where they would haunt me forever with the constant ringing: "brriing!"

"IROHA!"

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling cross, tired and extremely groggy due to the previous night's eventful activities. Turns out Iroha had been trying to sneak away with playing a couple more rounds of Sonic Generations, failing miserably at doing so however. When I had caught the Hello Kitty girl, she had blatantly protested, acting as if she had not just tried to sneak in a few hours of gameplay just before curfew.

The conversation had gone a little something like this:

Me: IROHA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CURFEW?!

Iroha: Geez, Miks, so dang uptight all the time! You need to take a chiiiill-piiiill, giiiiirl! *awkward western slang voice*

Me: *Rages silently to self* IROHA..!

Iroha: Hmm? *nonchalance in her voice and stare*

Me: I _bought _you that flippin' game! So you respect me, and we'll have no trouble! But for now, I'll have to confiscate it!

Iroha: *rolls eyes* Geezus… sorry mom…

Me: *glares at her*

It had ended on that note, and I decided to temporarily remove her ruby-red console from my best buddy's waiting grasp, her Sonic Generations game, and pretty much any other source of entertainment: much to Iroha's dismay.

The loudly obnoxious ringing of the starting school bell plucked me out of my confusing whirlwind of thoughts, and I cringed as it rang: it reminded me of the obnoxious "brriing" that I had heard one too many times for a lifetime. A sigh escaping my lips, I trudged through the hall, searching for my homeroom. Now on a normal day, I could've found it with my eyes closed, but sleep deprivation really does screw a person up…

Finally glimpsing said room, I begrudgingly pushed open the door and stepped inside. My oh-so-welcoming classmates greeted me with a sea of eyes, all focused on a certain SF-A2 Miki, in other words, _moi_*. Ignoring the curious looks, I settled down in my seat, placing my bookbag on the floor with a _thunk_. I ran a hand through my bright red locks, the action I always performed when I was stressed, tired, or frustrated: and in this case, all of the above. Unfortunately, I was briefly interrupted from my stressed, tired, and frustrated proposition by the teacher: Ms. Haku-_sensei**._

"Class," my white-haired teacher began, "As you know, we will be having a group project later, and the partners shall be announced by the end of this week, so keep your eyes open!"

Upon hearing this, collective groans rose from the class, as they undoubtedly weighed out the pros and cons of select partnerships. On my hand, I was extremely excited for the project, as I was quite a sucker for academics, always aiming to be on top of my fellow peers. Absentmindedly, I weighed out the good and bad of my fellow students as well. Rin would be a nightmare to have, considering that all she would do was mooch attention and flirt with boys all the way through. A smirk found itself on my lips; it was really all she could do, for a brain as tiny as hers!

Another classmate wandered her way into my mind: Iroha, she would be an alright partner. She had decent marks and could be serious and concentrate if she wanted to, which she didn't choose to do often: obviously more of a fan of her childish persona. Not to mention the girl was my best friend, which always won her some brownie points.

Yet another thought popped into my head, and this one amused me and brought a smile to my face: it was just like the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. Iroha would be the good, Rin would be the bad, and I just needed somebody to fill in the Ugly's shoes… I suppose Rin could work for both the Bad and the Ugly, at least until I found a new Ugly.

But I guess it'll just be karma that decides the final verdict… And I cringed at the thought of my previous horrific run-ins with karma itself.

Ah well, it can't be that bad, could it?

I mean what's the worst that could happen..?

* * *

_Moi*- _Me in French. Because I can.

_Sensei**- _Teacher or Master in Japanese. In this case, it means teacher.

**Alright, again, sorry it was pretty short: it, too, was kinda just a filler for more to come!**

**_Stay awesome! –SFA2 Miki-Chan~!_**


	4. Cousins and More Confrontations

**CHAPTER 4**

I had just escaped a dull, monotonous homeroom, and was relieved to be alive and breathing. However, at that moment, I almost wished I was dead. I was trekking through an ever-growing crowd in the hallway, all the while bumping into people the whole trail through. I earned multiple "excuse me?"s, and the occasional, "how rude!" from the innocent passersby that I had collided with, but brushed it all off before finally reaching the room of my next period.

On a much happier note, I realized I was actually quite early, and took some time to lean on the classroom door and take a must-needed breather. Trudging through crowded halls really did tire you out! I, not realizing I would regret this break a short time later, stuck around just long enough to see a horrific sight-

Kagamine Rin.

Don't get me wrong, she's horrific enough just by her hideous face, but this scene really showcased a textbook version of the word "disgusting," or "repulsive," maybe even "unfair," if you will. If you don't agree with any of the three listed words, put in your own synonym for "horrible." Now where was I… oh yeah! The part about Rin, right!

Well the terror-inducing spectacle I had just witnessed was Rin- well you already know _that. _But to be specific, it was Rin strutting in the hallway, as if she was Tokyo's Next Top Model. Speaking of which, she did look like she had walked straight of the pages of a tacky fashion magazine, judging on her clothes that hung on her like loose drapes. In short, Rin wasn't exactly modest when it came to her clothing choices…

But it was not just the _way _she was walking, however that was enough to infuriate me and make me cringe, it was more the fact on _how _she walked: in perfect luxury. "Perfect luxury" meaning a clear path, because as soon as my peers saw the blonde, they parted like the Red Sea: creating an arguably perfect walkway to the female Kagamine's next class.

Rin, being the stuck-up showdog she is, (and I have nothing against showdogs,) had to strut even slower, as if allowing the students to get a closer look at her scandalous outfit. Of course slowing down attracted more attention from the students, and boys' eyes wandered everywhere they shouldn't over Rin's body, then darted away quickly. She even had the nerve to act like a Hollywood celebrity, and sometimes blow an occasional kiss towards that of the male race, causing them to drop dead in a faint. This of course, fueled her further off the brink, and soon everyone besides me couldn't take their eyes off her.

I was like, "GIRL! It's not your personal red carpet! So stop acting like Beyoncé at the Academy Awards and get to your next class!" But I said it in my head, so no one heard it but me.

I briefly wondered where the bloody dang Iroha was, but then remembered she had a different class then I did, and I struggled to recall what she had told me a couple minutes ago. Then it hit me: she had her next class, _on the other side of the school_! Which meant that I was alone, and probably the only person in the entire hall that hated the blonde girl.

I released a quiet, aggravated sigh, my eyes rolling with a mind of their own as I dug my head further back into the wooden surface of the classroom door. Like the previous day, I ran a hand through my cherry-red locks, my fingers making contact with the large red ahoge situated on top of my head. Leaning slightly forward from my comfortable idle position, I bent over to pull up one of my striped knee-high socks, readjusting the patterned fabric in an act to somehow entertain myself and look busy to any passersby.

Snapping my head back up after I was finished fixing the stockings, I briefly wondered if Rin was done with her little "fashion show," and to my dismay, she in fact, was not finished: and didn't look anywhere near done. I almost felt like boldly intervening with her showoff act, but eventually decided against the audacious interruption. Because of course, Rin in fake cashmere was a force to be reckoned with, I thought, a small smirk making its way onto my face. But all jokes aside, it really was taking an extremely long time… After a couple seconds of reasoning with myself, I finally decided to check it out. Leaning over one of my fellow peers, I soon found out why it was taking so long for her to complete her attention-grabbing ritual.

She was shoving a random boy against a locker, their lips entangled in a harsh lock. The boy seemed to be having the time of his life, probably a moment of pure bliss for him. However, I could see Rin was getting bored of the poor dude already, and soon pushed him away: panting heavily. It felt like only half a millisecond had passed when she grabbed another male and started making out with _him_.

And it was just then and there, seeing her heavily caked with makeup face pressing against an innocent bystander's when she had just been kissing another one a second before, I felt like I wanted to toss my breakfast all over the schools spotless tile floors. And believe me when I say it, if she didn't stop soon, the janitor would have a big mess to clean up, that I will promise you!

Sighing with an air of disgusted disapproval, I shook my head at the blonde, as if to say, "Girl, you got problems!" I really didn't want to stick around, but it was like roadkill: You don't _want _to look, but you feel drawn to it. This was exactly the scenario I was going through at the moment, as I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene, no matter how much I yearned to.

Well, we all know that if you stare at something for a long while, certain details catch your eye. That's why I didn't notice the boy that Rin was grabbing at an arm's distance; he seemed to be her next victim of her horrid act. But when I did notice him, I found something that both made me angry and sick, even more so I'd say. The boy had a mass of blonde hair atop his head, matching golden eyes to boot, and a white, slightly scuffed bandage covering his right eye.

The pitiful "next victim" was in fact, my younger cousin: Oliver.

Good old 'cuz always was a shy one, always afraid to stand up for himself. And when I glimpsed him trapped in Rin's slimy grasp, it absolutely curdled my insides, making me sick to my stomach. How dare she take advantage of him and his soft heart like that? I knew that Rin knew very well he had a crush on someone! Well, he never told me who the lucky girl was, but still, she had no right to take control of him!

I felt my instinctively clenched fist tremble at my side, and I took in a sharp breath in a weak attempt to try to control my anger. But of course, I knew I always was hot-headed, much so like Iroha, and practically impossible to calm down if in an angry or bad mood. And all of a sudden I knew exactly what to do. I wasn't going to let her get away with harassing anyone anymore! Especially when my family gets involved!

I pushed and shoved my way through the large crowd that was cheering Rin on, brutally ignoring all the rude words thrown in my direction. As I worked a delicate maze through the mass of bodies, I felt the anger move further through my veins, once again, engulfing me in rage. Oh, that girl was going to _get it_! With every second, I became a tad bit rougher as I weaved a path through, simply not caring anymore about how many people I disturbed in the process.

When at last I bulldozed through the last row of people watching Rin, I felt like Mount Vesuvius, my blood steaming lava with fury. In other words, you could say I was fit to be tied at the blonde! Marching up to said Kagamine, I felt the air almost thicken as I was noticed by my peers, and the students observing the scenario were hushed. It was obvious they were looking for a major cat-fight between us two.

"What are you _doing_?" I demanded, with nothing but fury laced in my tone, as I glared at the girl, standing so innocently in front of me.

When she heard this, she pulled away and looked surprised for a moment, but when she noticed it was me speaking, a smirk slowly spread across her hideous face. Judging by this, I could tell she obviously was amused with my rage, and as if to back up my point, the blonde replied nonchalantly, "Can I help you Miki?"

I scoffed, my eyes blazing, "If you ask me, _you're_ the one that needs help!" I shouted, my voice rising considerably. For the second time, I was sick of this girl's torment!

But my blazing temper didn't stop the girl from fighting back, oh no, that did just the opposite! Once again, as if to underline my point, Rin rolled her eyes at the statement, smirk widening in the process, "Oh please, and what have _I _done wrong, exactly?"

I shook my head briefly to myself in another act of disapproval, before returning back to the task at hand: the argument with Rin. I gestured angrily with my hands towards the boys she had just been kissing about a few minutes ago, "You kissed all these guys! And you did it in _public_; do _you _think anyone wants to look at that? And you attempted to kiss my _cousin!_ Do you think he wants to be made out with?"

Rin sighed and placed a hand on her forehead, putting on the show of being the mature one in the conversation, although she clearly wasn't at all. "Oh Miki, as far as I'm concerned, you're the only one that cares! If you dislike that kind of stuff, don't look! And about your cousin, I think he can make his own decisions!" The way she put it made it seem like it was simple, and it was as if she was trying to talk to a particularly not very bright little kid, rather then a girl about the same age as her.

I sighed, feeling my hands, one again, clutch at my sides, and at that very moment, I decided I would win this dispute. "Well, let's just say I know from a very recent personal experience that it's extremely difficult to ignore two people sucking face in the hallway you're supposed to be walking down! And if you think my Oliver can make his own judgment, don't _say _you think he can make his own decisions!" I retorted, my anger and composure never once slipping away from me.

At my bold statement, I heard some girls in the crowd giggle and whisper, and the boys guffawed quietly. When Rin noticed they weren't laughing _at_ me, and they were laughing in _support_ of something I said, she visibly faltered, as she was nothing without her peers' full support. However, all it took was some of her cronies to cheer for her again, and Rin was almost good as new again!

"Anyway," Rin continued, not looking quite as collected as she looked before even with her fellow popular girl's support, "You're the only one that thinks that way, so I advise you just do your best to ignore it!"

I pondered for a minute, thoughts swimming in my head for a good comeback. When at last, one had popped into my head, I heard a voice emit behind me.

"I think it's horrible too, so she's _not_ the only one that thinks like that!" the voice sounded childish and bold.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, where had I heard voice before… Then the thought hit me, Iroha! She had come to my rescue! I made a mental note to take the kitty girl to the Sanrio store as a "thank you" gift.

Hearing that someone _else _agreed with me, I could almost look through Rin's horrid exterior and _see_ her confidence dwindle away from her and drift off like smoke. This, of course, brought a smirk to my face, and I couldn't resist toying with her a little… After all, she had already played with everyone else, and it was time for her to get a taste of her own medicine!

"Hmm, Rin, now what did you say about me being the only one disturbed about your 'public display of affection_s_?'" I taunted her, 100% certain I had won the battle of words.

Rin's face turned the color of Iroha's helmet, bright red, and she turned away, mumblings something incoherent. As she turned, she let go of her tight grip on Oliver, and he looked gratefully up at me. I smiled back at him, before walking over and grabbing his hand, leading him away from the scene.

"Well Ollie-boy! What did I tell you about staying away from Rin?" I inquired, looking down at him with a look of mock sternness.

Said boy lowered his head in what seemed to be shame, "But she was the one that walked up to me!" he protested.

I gave him a playful noogie, "Its fine Ollie, just try to lay low for now!" I instructed him, the smile still on my lips.

He nodded meekly in response, "O-okay Miki…" he looked absentminded as he spoke the words, with his sight seemingly caught on something else.

Curious, I began to follow his golden-eyed gaze, only to find his eyes snap back on mine, a furious blush on his face.

Seeing his embarrassment, the puzzle pieces fell into place, and a playful smirk made its way onto my lips, "Ahh! Ollie-boy was looking at his crush just now~!" I sing-songed, hands clasped together dramatically.

At that, Oliver's blush darkened, and he waved his arms frantically, "N-no! It wasn't anything like t-that!" he protested, but it was no use, I had already confirmed it to be true, and was busy making another mental note.

"Oliver, is there something wrong?" the voice was smooth, warm, and feminine, and I was immediately enthralled by the melody in the tone. I realized it was coming from behind me, and I whipped around, eager to find the source of the sound.

Standing smack-dab behind me was a girl. But not just any girl, this specific female had long flowing locks that cascaded down her back in a pale curtain, and two long braids that framed her pretty, porcelain face. Her hair was a light pink, so pale that it looked almost white, and looked to almost sparkle in the artificial lighting of the school building.

Fixating my eyes on hers, I noted that her irises were a beautiful crystalline blue, almost like the gentle waves themselves rocking against the soft shore… In short, the girl was beautiful, by far the most pretty I had seen in the school so far. At that thought, I wondered why this girl looked like a stranger, if she went here, why had I never seen her before… I was snapped out of my thoughts by my cousin, who spoke to the mysterious female.

"Uh, h-hello Aria-san!" he fumbled with his words, his blush returning on his face, this time darker then I've ever seen before.

When he spoke the words, she cracked a soft smile, "Nonsense Oliver, what's with the formality? I told you that you could call me IA!" the girl scolded him gently.

The gold-haired shota flushed even harder, not meeting the girl's gentle aquamarine gaze, "S-sorry IA, I-I'll call you that from now on!" he vowed, his voice still shaky as he spoke to the girl, IA or Aria, I presumed.

Seeing my family member being so shy, I was bombarded with thoughts on why, until a particular one hit me that made everything make sense. My cousin had a crush on IA. When I realized this, I was immediately filled with glee, my cousin was in _love_!

"Well, I'll just leave you two allllooonee…" I sing-songed the sentence over my shoulder, as I made my way down the hall, only looking back once at the two figures.

When I did look back, I glimpsed Oliver giving me a pleading look, blush still remaining on his pale complexion. I only gave him a wink and a thumbs up, as if to bid him good luck. My cousin seemed to pick this up, and shakily nodded before resuming his conversation with IA.

A smile still graced my features as I walked further and further away from the scene, and I felt extremely happy at the fact that my relative was in love with what seemed to be a very kind girl. She would treat him well, I knew, I felt it in my heart, and that made me feel warm.

But there was just one thing that made this day not-so-perfect…

"GAH! I missed 2 classes already, and I'm about to miss another!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, to be honest, I hate the way this chapter came out, so I'll probably rewrite it later on! I just felt like I_ had_ to post something, and hey! It's better then nothing, I guess!**

**And If you have a good title for this chapter, don't hesitate to put it in your review or PM me~!**


End file.
